Hetalia: Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Yami-no-Oujo
Summary: You're invited-or rather forced-to come to America's party! Let's see what sort of comedy, trouble, or romance brews throughout the night, shall we? My first SMIH fic, contains ReaderxVarious. Enjoy !
1. Intro

**AN: So being the stupid fuck I am I took down 2 of my stories, not necessary I know 'cause some people don't update for MONTHS but I've been in a total funk lately so I thought it'd benefit me to get a fresh start and repost them when I feel better. Also I had a sort of mental breakdown in school and apparently I made a big scene so yesterday was pretty crappy but I have been reading a lot of Hetalia _ Minutes in Heaven fics on here and on Quotev so I decided to write one! I will try to update soon since I'm still technically grounded but only 'till the 11th and as I look at my screen I realize I'm probably ranting considering how much I've typed...well on with the fic!**

* * *

You're sitting in your cozy home, enjoying the peace and serenity of your solitude, the sounds of nature fluttering through your open window as you sigh contently, enjoying your quiet day alone when your phone rings. You snap out of your reverie as you snatch your phone off of the couch arm and check the caller ID. America.

"Of course..." You mutter as you reluctantly pick up, "What is it Alfred?" You ask. You love the American like a brother, a best friend, but you of all people know how goddamn annoying he is.

"Yo, _, guess what!" He exclaims.

"Chicken butt?"

"Yeah!"

"Really?"

"Hahahaha! No... I'm throwing an epic party and you're coming!"

"...I never agreed to that..."

"Too bad! Ima come pick you up in an hour! Be ready! Oh and try to look good, 'kay?" America laughs, hanging up the phone before you can utter another word.

* * *

You suddenly hear loud, repeated and anxious knocking on your door. Knowing who it is you sigh and unlock your door only to be excitedly knocked in the forehead by you-know-who.

"Ow! Calm yourself damn it," You complain.

"Sorry brah! S'all good, right? C'mon, let's go!" He laughs his annoyingly adorable laugh as he drags you out of your house, not even giving you the chance to lock your door, ignoring your angry rants.

* * *

The party is mostly just drinking and mingling between all of the countries. You see the Axis, the Allies, and way more, you don't even bother trying to figure out who's who or how many people there are. There's isn't much of anything to do besides listen to music so you grab a (preffered drink) and sit down on a small couch, watching everyone else.

"Hey everybody I just got a totally awesome idea! Let's play Seven Minutes in Heaven!" America pitches to the crowd, standing on top of a counter where now angry countries had beed drinking and talking.

"Get off the counter you stupid wanker! You're gonna break something!" England shouts.

"A'ight now ev'ry body put somethin' in the hat! By that I mean all the dudes!" He continues, ignoring his previous gaurdian, as he pulls a large cowboy hat out of nowhere. All the male countries reluctantly put a small, random item into the hat. When they're done America himself takes something out of his pocket and shoves it into the hat, "Now," He starts, "Who to pick first... Aha! _, I chooses you!" He yells dramatically as he points in your direction.

You look up in shock which quickly fades to agitation as you walk up to him and shove your hand in the hat. _Shoot me..._ You think as you feel around and pull out your object of choice.

* * *

**AN: Alright, first chapter! Let's see what you get, hm~? The "Guess what. Chicken butt," thing is this thing I do to my friends, my one friend, Toxic calls me and whenever she says "Guess what!" I say, "chicken butt?!" and she says, "Omigosh yea!" and then I ask, "Really?" And she's like "Ha-ha, no,". Lol. This is my first time writing the You x Whoever chiz and also my first time writing in present tense, whcih surprisingly came pretty easy to me. I'll be taking requests for characters and items for said characters. I already have ideas for England, America, Canada, Japan, Germany, the Italies, France, Spain, Russia, maybe Prussia...and... I think that's all I have. Please R&R and I'll try to update ASAP, so until next chapter, adieu~!**


	2. Big Ben

** Big Ben**

* * *

"So what did ya get, _?" America asks you. "Uhm...it's a keychain," you reply, holding up the ironically small figurine of Big Ben. You blush, knowing full well who it belongs to.

"Yo, who put in the lame, little clock?!" America questions, now holding the keychain up for everyone to see. All you see is scragly blonde hair and large eyebrows moving to the front of the crowd as none other than England comes up and snatches his item from America.

"Bloody git," England mutters as he shoves it into his pocket and holds his hand out to you, "Ahem...shall we?" He asks you, avoiding your (e/c) eyes. The pink in your cheeks becomes red as you take his hand and are escourted into the closet.

"Ohn hon hon~ seven minutes, you devil~," France says frenchly as America slams the door behind you, his laughter bellowing through the door as you hear it lock.

_ Seven minutes? Alone? With England?! _You think to yourself nervously with cold, sweaty palms and a stomach full of knots. He hears your feet shuffling and tries to find you in the darkness, "_? Are you alright?" He asks.

"Y-y-yea I-I'm fine, I-it's nothing..." You laugh nervously, "I-I guess I'm j-just n-n-nervous about b-being in the closet...alone...with you..." You mutter, trying to hold back your stutters. England realizes your nervousness and smirks, unbeknownst to you.

"Calm down, love," England whispers in your ear as his hand touches your arm suddenly. You let out a surprised gasp and whip your head around to face him, not knowing he was so close, and having a pair of lips immediately planted on your own.

Your shock quickly faded as you wrapped your arms around his neck, letting his hands trail down your body and pull your hips closer to his. He licks your bottom lip, aksing for entrance which you gladly give him. You put up a short fight for dominance that he won as you let his tounge explore your mouth, wrapping his arms around you tighter as you ran your fingers through his hair. You finally separated for air, both of you gasping and blushing.

"I...I really like you, Arthur," You say, embarrassedly.

"Oh really? That's a shame," He replies, "Beacause I love you." He pulls you into another passionate kiss and your inwardly overjoyed at his words. "I love you." That's what he'd said and you knew he meant it and you couldn't be happier. Just as these feelings of love and joy flowed through you the door burst open and the light shone in.

"Ohnhonhonhonhon~, I told you 'e would do somezing, Amerique~. Pay up," France chuckled as America reluctantly pulled fifty bucks out of his pocket and handed it to him, "Thanks a lot dude, I mean come on, the one time you decide not to have a stick up your ass...so not fair..." He mutters to the blushing Brit sadly.

"Y-you bloody wanker! You shouldn't interrupt!" England sputtered as he took you by the hand and dragged you away from the crowd protectively. You blushed and smiled knowing that you finally had him, and no one could take you from him.

* * *

**AN: Ok so here is England's chapter and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna do America's next. I would've had this chapter up last night but my mom kicked me off the computer before I could finish writing :/ I also need some help with items, I'm not gonna say who's is who's but I already have items for America, Prussia, Canada, France, Turkey, Russia, Romano, Spain, Germany, Japan, China, and Italy(Veneziano). I'll also be taking requests for characters and I'll try to write for most of them. Also, like I said I'm not used to writing present tense so forgive me if my workings slip into past-tense. Until next chapter, adieu~!**


	3. French Fry

** French Fry**

"It's a french fry," You reply, staring at the item with a look of stupidity. "Hey, that's the thing I found in my pocket!" America laughed as he hopped off the counter and wrapped an arm around your waist. You chuck the stale fry over your shoulder, probably hitting another nation,"That's nasty..." You mutter. "Whatever, aren't you glad you get to go into the closet with the hero!?" He asks cheerfully.

He drags you into the closet before you can reply and England closes the door behind you, saying, "Only seven minutes, got that, America? Don't lose track of time." He locks it and the horrifying realization sinks in. You're stuck in the closet with America. The nation was like an older brother to you and you'd been the best of friends since childhood. You were practically his shadow, you admired him and he appreciated you, but as you got older you began to feel more uncomfortable around the silly American. You began to worried about how you looked and what he thought of you and butterflies welled up in your stomach when he got too close. He thought it odd when you no longer wanted to wrestle or have sleep-overs or eating contests where the two of you would stuff your faces and see who was better, and now the two of you are all alone in a dark closet playing the last game you wanted to be playing with him, despite the voices in your head telling you how much you wanted him, how much you wanted this.

"Hey, _ , where are ya?" America asks, feeling around for you in the darkness.

"In the closet..." You reply.

"Pssh, yea no chiz, where are you in here?" He laughs as he continues to shuffle around on the floor where you were sitting.

"...Guess," You continue to mess with him, sticking your tounge out at him, not that he can see it.

"Hm...over...here!" America exclaims, groping at air.

"Ha-ha, no," You giggle at his failures and he follows your voice.

"Found ya!" He laughs as he grabs your chest, your breast in his hand. You squeal in embarrassment and he pulls back quickly, laughing and apologizing, slight nervousness evident in his voice, "Ha-ha-ha, s-sorry, brah! My bad!"

"Yea your bad," You growl, pursing your lips with glowing red cheeks.

"Aww come on you 'aint mad at me, are ya?" He asks, breathing against your neck.

"N-no...not necessarily, but..."

"Would you be mad if I did this?" America grabs you by the waist and pulls you against him. Your breath hitches at the sudden closeness and he takes the opening and kisses you, slipping his tounge into your mouth.

Your eyes widen and you can feel the heat radiating from your face. You couldn't understand his sudden change in behavior or why on Earth he was kissing you right now. You'd loved him for a long time but you always thought that he'd never felt the same way, that he thought of you as one of the guys. You were obviously wrong. He finally pulled away from you, to your hidden dismay, and you finally found the will to speak. Well, sort of.

"W-what...I don't understand...I didn't think y-you..." You spurt pathetically, trying to make real words.

"I've always liked you. A lot. I just...didn't know how to tell you...I didn't think you felt the same way since we'd been friends for so long, sorry if I just destroyed our entire friendship," He explains, trying to hide his depression with laughter.

"Yeah you kind of did," You say, "thank you," you smile, wrapping your arms around his neck and hugging him. You hear him gasp as you whisper into his ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too," He kisses you once again, pushing you up against the wall and holding you a little too tight. You run your fingers through his hair, finding that little cowlick on his head and tugging it lightly. He moans into your mouth and lifts you up. You easily figure out what it is and tug it again, wrapping your legs around him to keep you up. You feel the bulge in his pants as he grinds his hips against yours, making you moan as well, just as England opens the door.

"America, what the bloody hell are you doing to _?!" He questions. You both blush entirely red as he releases you, the bulge apparent in his pants. Other people laugh and a few blush or giggle as you leave the closet with America.

"Whatever, the hero's got a girlfriend! Y'all are just jelly!" He cheered as he wrapped and arm around your waist proudly.

"You're my hero," You mumble, leaning your head into his chest happily.

* * *

**AN: You're the hero's girl! What an honor, huh? Whenever I read a story that mentions Alfie's curl it is referred to as a "cowlick", so it is thus. I hope you liked it, I'm trying to make them longer. Also I got a request for Denmark...I'm not very familiar with his character but I've heard/read a lot about him so I'll try do get around to it and try to do my best, also it would help a lot if someone could request an item and/or idea for Denmark. That's all and I'll most likely write Canada next...so until next chapter, adieu~!**


	4. Moustache

**Moustache**

* * *

You pull something big and fluffy out of the hat and stared at it for a moment. "It's a moustache," you giggle. "Who put a moustache in the hat?" America asks. There are some angry mutters, a "Ve~" and a groan before Romano stands up from his seat and walks over to you. You blush as he snatches your hand and drags you to the closet, muttering something in Italian.

"Remember what I taught you my little Roma-tomato~!" Spain sings encouragingly as you both enter the closet. "Seven minutes dude!" America exclaims before the door is shut in your face and you hear the lock click. You'd had a crush on him for sometime but he was always so angry and grumpy, especially towards you. He barely looked at you when you tried to talk to him and he always seemed especially distant or angry with you and you couldn't understand why. Sure you bugged him sometimes but it was always in good humor, and to get him to notice you. It made you sad though when he yelled at you but all you wanted was for him to at least try to be nice to you.

You stand there nervously for a few moments in dark, bitter silence before you develop the courage to break it. "So...How are you?" You ask nervously. "I'm locked in a closet with-a you, how do you think I am?" Romano asks rudely. You pout and he hears you sniffle sadly. "D-don't-a cry, it makes-a me uncomfortable when-a people cry," He said worriedly, shuffling over to your side. "Then why are you so mean to me? All I try to be is nice and...you're always so mean to me...I...I just wanted you to like me..." You say sadly.

"I...I..don't-a..hate you," Romano mumbles, "Honestly...I..kinda like hanging out-a with you,"

"Really?" You ask gladly. He nods and he's so close you can feel the heat radiating off of his face. "I...I think..." He sighed and said, "Ti amo, _," before placing his lips against yours. Your face grows bright red but you wrap your arms around his neck, slowly bringing him down on top of you, and pull him deeper into the kiss, moving your lips with his and parting them, offering entrance. He eagerly takes it and explores your mouth while his hands roam your body. Eventually you both need to break for air and that's when you tell him. "Lovino, I love you," you smile, breathless and blushing. He giggles lightly and begins trailing little butterfly kisses down your neck. He finds your soft spot and begins sucking on it, making you moan in pleasure while his hands run over your hips. You begin unbuttoning his shirt and running your hands over his chest and bringing one up to tug on his curl, earning a groan of approval from him, and just then the door is thrown open and you both break apart in surprise to see America standing over you.

"Hahaha! Seven Minutes er up guys!" He laughs.

"Stupido americano!" Romano shouts angrily, grabbing your wrist and pulling you out of the crowd.

"So um..."

He looks down at you and clears his throat, "Ahem...we finish this-a later..." He mutters.

You smirk and nod, "Any time," you reassure him.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay! I swear, my chapters are either getting shorter or worse, probably both. So I got a request for Romano and also Denmark but I did this one first 'cause it was easier for me. I'll try to do Denmark's next. Well, here is your Romano chapter, Kita. I'm really sorry if I disappointed you, but I tried. Also I'm wondering if I should rewrite these with like, countries/capitals/provinces paired with other nations/countries, and you guys request you know your own character with a Hetalia character. Tell me what you think, I feel like I'd do better with that than second person, which I read in the rules we are not aloud to use in our stories *shrug* Anyway... That's pretty much it, until next chapter, adiue~!**


	5. Ax

** Ax**

* * *

"Come on, tell me what it is!" America exclaims annoyingly. You twist the small item in your hand for a moment before answering, "It's a toy ax," you say. "Yo, that one's mine!" A loud voice shouts and Denmark comes up with a giant mug of beer. "Alrighty, into the closet ya go," America says. Denmark chugs the enormous amount of beer shockingly and chucks it, dragging you into the closet. The door slams and locks, enveloping you in complete darkness.

"So~, let's play why don't we?" He laughs, putting an arm on your shoulder. You giggle and turn to face him, pressing your lips against his and kissing him. He licks your lips, asking for entrance which you immedeatly give him and he runs his fingers through your (h/c) hair, wrapping his other hand around your waist and pulling you closer. He pushes you against the wall and kisses you harder, before breaking and nibbling on your neck, leaving little bite marks. You remove his shirt and toss it aside, feeling his toned abs with your hands while he continues to bite you.

"You realize we only have like five minutes," you smirk, pushing him away to look at him. "Well then, let's use it wisely," Denmark chuckles, kissing you again and sliding his hands up your shirt to fondle your chest. He traces every inch of your mouth with his tounge and you moan softly into his mouth as he plays with your breasts.

"Hey, dudes, times up!" America shouts, opening the door and letting the light fall on the two of you. You blush and clear your throat as Denmark puts his shirt back on, laughing. "Hahaha! Score!" America laughs, high-fiving Denmark on his way out.

"Idiots..." You chuckle, crossing your arms and strolling out. "Hey you're my babe, come on let's go get wasted and have some more fun!" Denmark says, wrapping an arm around you and heading over to the drinks. Spending the night with him, you knew you'd have a killer hangover in the morning, but who cares, right?

* * *

**AN: Okie, I wrote one for Mr. Denmark! Again I feel this is way too short, I just hope I have some slow ass readers who won't read a 5 minute part in 30 seconds like I do, no offense to slower readers. Anyway, probably Canada next 'cause I got a request from a big fan like my friend Hana-chan ^.^. And then I'll probably do France~, lol I was in a really "Francey" mood the other day and I felt great! So I bet I'll have some fun with his, huh? ;D Funny thing is I had a certain order I planned on writing these and letting u guys request the ones I couldn't really think of but I might as well let y'all just tell me who to write for now, huh? So keep requesting, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Until next chapter, adieu~!**


	6. Maple Leaf

**Maple Leaf**

* * *

You shift uneasily as you search the hat for something interesting. As you grope around inside you feel something break in your hand and make a crunching sound. You pull out the sad little remnants of the delicate item and find the little, red-orange remains of what is apparently a leaf. "It's...well, it was a leaf," you say, looking up at the excited American.

"Pssh, who was the idiot who threw in a leaf?" America asks, his expression fading to boredom.

"Th-that was me..." Says a shy, quiet voice that was very familiar to you. The practically transparent teen walks up to the front of the room ever so quietly and you seem to be the only one who notices him.

"HellOOO?" America shouts, "who's is this?!"

"It's Canada's you idiot!" You shout, a bit harsher than intended as your favorite Canadian walks up to you.

"...Who?" America questions.

"CANADA. You're _brother_?" You say, annoyed with his ignorance.

"Ohhhh yeaaahhh," he says in realization. All you can do is face-palm.

"Who are you?" Mr. Kumajiro asks Canada.

"I'm Cana-," he begins to whisper before the bear is in your hand and not a second later, indented in a wall.

Everyone just stares at you questionably as you grab Canada's hand and drag him into the closet muttering, "Screw it...idiots..."

America shrugs and swings the door shut behind you. "Seven minutes bro, that's it," he says before the lock is clicked shut. At least he saw him this time.

"Ah...sorry about throwing your bear and all..." you apologize, leaning against a wall in the closet.

"O-oh it's alright, I'm less lonely when I'm with you anyway...I mean I-I'm sure Mr...um...Kami...jiwa...? I-is just playing with me," Canada stutters nervously. "Well I'd never forget you. You're too cute to forget," you giggle encouragingly, not noticing his blush.

You return to the silent darkness and stand there a bit uncomfortably. "It's so dark, isn't there a light switch in here or something?" You wonder aloud, searching the walls for a switch or button of sort.

"I-I think so...there should be one..." Canada said. You feel around in the air for maybe a hanging lamp or a string or chain from the roof of the closet. You feel something you think is a string and tug on it, though realizing it's not attached to the roof or any sort of lamp. You hear the Canadian squeak as he stifles a moan and you quickly apologize, "Uh, my bad, did I uh...hurt you?" You ask worriedly. He shakes his head but, realizing you can't really see him, let's out a small, barely audible "no". You swing your hand around in the air once more and hit a chain, reaching out for it to fall back into your grasp and pulling on it, earning a dim, flickering light as the tiny bulb sways back and forth above your heads. The blush on his face is now visible and he tries not to look you in the eyes. There's a moment of silence before Canada clears his throat and asks you a question.

"D-do you l-like me?" He asks in his usual whisper-voice that only you can hear.

You jump a bit at the sudden question but think for a moment about what he meant. One answer could make him feel rejected, if he was asking it the way you thought he was, but another could make your relationship awkward and you'd end up forever alone.

"W-well...it depends what you mean..." You say anxiously.

He sighs, his face changing from nervousness to determination as he looks you straight in the eye, his lavender orbs penetrating your (e/c) irises, staring through your soul. "I mean I like you, I _really_ like you, a lot, and...I really wish you felt the same...but, if you don't...I understand..." He says, that sliver of determination withering as you stare at him silently, taken aback by this confession from the quiet, harmless, invisible Canadian you'd always cared for so much, and even managed to fall in love with.

Obviously hurt because you fail to respond he wipes his damp eyes, quickly adding, "I-I'm sorry, _, I sh-shouldn't have s-said anyth-thing..."

"N-no don't be! ...I love you, Matt," You say in a kind, quiet voice, holding his red face in your hands, forcing him to look at you with teary purple eyes.

"You...you...love me?" He asks in surprise.

"Of course, you're more important to me than any of those idiots," you reassure him, chuckling lightly, "I love you, Matthew. I always have and I always will."

His expression brightens and he hugs you tightly, rubbing his eyes with his mitten as he sniffles slightly, his embrace warm and loving. You can't stop the smile on your face from growing wider as you hold onto him. The two of you stay like that for about a minute before Canada pulls his head from your shoulder and looks you in the eyes once more. Your faces are so close that you can feel his breath against your lips before slowly your lips meet in a soft, gentle kiss. You wrap your arms around his neck as he slides his around your waist and pulls you closer, licking your lips shyly, hoping to be given entrance. You part your lips and let his tongue slip into your mouth, your own tongue struggling with his for dominance. You run your fingers through his soft hair, finding that same curl, and thinking nothing of it you wrap it around your finger and play with it. He moans into your mouth and pushes you against the wall, surprising you a bit, before the door is unlocked and a flash of white light breaks you apart.

"WHOO HOO! CANADA, GET SOME!" America laughs.

"_Now_ you notice me…" Canada blushes, wiping the trail of saliva that connected your lips.

You shyly walk up to America and tug on his sleeve to get his attention. "Um...may I please see it?" You ask.

"Hm? Oh this? Yea sure," he replies, handing you the photo of you and Canada kissing. You smile. "You can keep it if ya want, brah," America smirks, ruffling your hair.

"Uhm..._...will you b-be my...girlfriend?" Canada asks you shyly, pulling you out of the crowd.

"What do you think?" You giggle before wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into another passionate kiss.

* * *

**AN: And here's a Canada chapter! I think I did a little better on this one, I don't know, I finished this a while ago but I never got around to posting it...Anyway~, I have gotten quite a few requests with both pleases me and kills me. I'm extatic that so many people want me to write for them but there are soooo manyyy countries~, it may take a while but I will get around to everyone, provided you are ever so kind enough to stick with the story :D. BTW last day of winter break...hahh...I could have done so much more...well I started writing a Hetalia Creepypasta! I think...though I'm kinda gonna have two different versions of it...don't ask why, I'm just a very indecisive person. Anyway let me stop my rant and get the hell off, huh? Well until next chapter, adieu~!**


	7. Red Rose

**A Single Red Rose**

* * *

You search the hat for something suited to your tastes when you prick your finger and hiss lightly. "What is it?" America asks, leaning over curiously. You grasp the item gently, trying not to add more holes to your poor, precious flesh and pull out a single red rose. You're too busy admiring its beauty to hear France 'Ohn hon hon'-ing through the crowd.

"Ohnhonhonhon~, looks like you are mine tonight, oui~?" France says flirtaciously. You blush and stiffen as you sense him coming closer from behind you.

"RUN WHILE YOU STILL BLOODY CAN!" A half-drunk Britain shouts from somewhere in the crowd.

"Merci, come with me, mon cher~," France says, kissing your hand and leading you to the closet with a small crowd following behind.

"Yo France, seven minutes, that's it, ok?" America says warningly as France pulls you in with him.

"N-no that's not okay!" You object, coming to your senses, "Leaving me in a closet with him is like signing me up for free rape!" You shout angrily.

"Dude, calm down, it's only seven minutes!" America laughs childishly, slamming the door in your face and locking it as soon as you leap up to the door knob in an escape attempt. A gloomy aura settles itself around you as you cling to the door knob for dear life.

"Ohnhonhon~, we are alone now, oui? So, how do you suppose we play zis game of love, mon cherri~?" France asks, snaking an arm around your waist, creeping dangerously lower.

Your only response is an incredibly red face as he turns you to face him, breathing against your lips seductively. He smirks at your shocked expression and takes advantage of your mouth agape in surprise, slipping his tongue inside forcefully.

You squeak as his tongue freely explores your mouth, trying to fight back with your own. He grips your waist and pulls you into him, deepening the kiss, and you are slowly loosing the will to fight back. When he finally breaks the kiss for air he's smirking and you, of course, are still blushing like a bright red rose.

"You are in love with me, oui? I am not surprised, who can 'elp but love but love moi~? Ohnhonhonhon~," France laughed. "I-I am not! Besides, w-who could possibly l-love you? You're just a creepy r-rapist!" You spat in objection, your mouth screwing you over as you stutter uncontrollably, your blush unlikely to recede. Truthfully you did have a crush on the Frenchman, but he wasn't exactly the type of guy you'd want as a boyfriend

"Oh, but your eyes tell me another story, _~," he says, cupping your chin in his hand and staring into your wide (e/c) irises, his own eyes full of lust, directed solely at you.

You open your mouth, pathetically trying to make words before he's kissing you again and after but a moment of resistance you somehow find yourself kissing back with more passion than you thought you were capable of. He pulls you against him as your arms instinctively wrap around his neck. He trails his kisses down your neck as you begin removing the buttons on his dress shirt, sucking and biting on your skin 'till he finds your soft spot and bites down on it, causing you to choke out a moan of pleasure. He chuckles against your skin before sucking on the spot, earning more moans from you, and leaving a reddish-purple mark on your collar bone, marking you as his. His shirt has already been discarded and he begins removing yours, running his fingers lightly over you soft skin, making you shudder in pleasure. He goes back to kissing your lips as he gropes your chest. You moan into his mouth just as the door is opened on the two of you and light floods in along with the taunting laughter of a certain American.

"Yo, time's up, get a room you two!" He exclaimed, seeing France all over you. You immediately push him off and pull your shirt on, blushing red in anger and embarrassment as you get off of the floor and rush out of the closet and through the crowd. You stomp off, pinching the bridge of your nose and wincing in utter humiliation before your free wrist is suddenly no longer free. The same person who grabs your wrist spins you around and pulls you into their chest. You look up to see the lusty, perverted smirk of France. Of course.

"W-what do you want, Francis?" You ask, narrowing your eyes at him.

"Oh mon cheri, we 'ave some unfinished business~," He whispers seductively in your ear before dragging you away. You know what you're getting into but a part of you was just as exited as him, though you'd have no struggle playing hard-to-get.

* * *

**AN: Like I said I gots a France request, so here it is. I'm sorry if you hate it! Sometimes I worry my stuff will suck so back that you readers with just, like, form a mob, track me down, and show up at my house with torches and pitch forks ._. Anyway someone had asked me, "Are all the Hetalia fans girls?" First of all...well 1) I don't really know how to take that; as a genuine question or sort of sarcastic comment... 2) No, I guess you're right, I didn't really bother to think of that...i mean I have a guy friend who's a Hetalia fan, he's bi but idk if he read SMH fics... 3) For people who feel too lazy to sign in or whatever, if you're asking a question, or making a comment that you want me to reply to, at LEAST give me your profile name ? If you don't have on then that's a different story. I'm done now so I should probably start working on...Japan, right? I also have a Finland request on Quotev though...depends on mah mood. Well until next chapter, adieu~!**


End file.
